


Arde el cielo

by aguasturbias



Category: Biblia, Christian Bible, Christian Bible (Old Testament)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Biblia Mafia AU, M/M, OTP bíblica, Traficantes de droga
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-06-14
Updated: 2012-06-14
Packaged: 2017-11-07 17:07:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,008
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/433447
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aguasturbias/pseuds/aguasturbias
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>La historia de David y Jonatan, pero a lo traficantes de droga. Donde Saúl es un capo de la droga, los filisteos son la banda rival y Abner sigue siendo un hijo de puta.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Arde el cielo

—Mi padre te detesta. 

Jueves; atardece y las nubes toman ese color rosáceo tan curioso que David siempre ha querido pintar. No que tenga habilidades con pintura. La guitarra entre sus brazos, sus manos rasgando lentamente las cuerdas, como distraído, no son suficiente para distraer a Jonatan del hecho de que su padre lo mataría con sus propias manos si fuese posible. Mentiría si dijera que no lo preocupa.

—Que noticia— musita por lo bajo David, rasgueando con un poco más de energía otra melodía. Jonatan se sienta a su lado en la cama y David le hace espacio, dejando la guitarra de lado por un momento. 

No se conocen de hace mucho, menos de un año, de hecho. David llegó a los cuarteles de Saúl una noche. Guitarra colgada del hombro, cuerpo esbelto y sonrisa encantadora; no parecía ser nada de lo que los rumores habían traído. Saúl lo acogió como un padre, convirtiéndolo en su mano derecha. Jonatan no dijo nada porque no estaba en su naturaleza el reclamar, y porque le cayó bien. 

Días después de llegar, David fue situado en una de las habitaciones del tercer piso, cerca de la de Jonatan. A veces, en la noche, la melodía de la guitarra llegaba hasta su habitación, lo que no era un misterio considerando que eran casi vecinos. 

David tocaba Nirvana, más que todo, y Los Beatles. Jonatan recuerda que se preguntó cómo un chico como David había acabado enredado en drogas. No se lo pregunta nunca, pero la mañana después de la primera vez que lo oyó, le preguntó sobre las melodías. David sonrió y lo invitó a escucharlo tocar en un bar en el que solía presentarse. Como amigos, claro.

Pero luego, apenas unos meses después, sucedió el trabajo de Oaks, y David metió la pata con las alarmas. Hubo tiroteo, gritos y al final: el cliente prospecto muerto. Huyeron a toda carrera, con más de quince kilos de blanca en la camioneta y el corazón acelerado. Se cobijaron en un edificio de estacionamiento, y pasaron toda la noche en vela, imaginándose qué podía pasar y dispuestos a huir a la menor señal de amenaza. Las emociones a flor de piel, la adrenalina, declaraciones inesperadas; una cosa llevó a la otra y Jonatan nunca había sido capaz de resistirse a David. Como amantes, claro.

Vendieron la mercancía a la mañana siguiente; un cliente muerto no excusaba pérdida. 

Regresaron al cuartel con la camioneta oliendo a jabón y aromatizante de fresas y con los bolsos llenos de dinero. Saúl nunca había estado más orgulloso. 

— Cuando vuelva Abner vas a tener que cuidarte las espaldas. 

La risa de David es melodiosa, como las cuerdas de la guitarra, como su manera de hablar y su manera de ser, y no por ello menos burlona. Aleja un poco más la guitarra y pasa su brazo por los hombros de Jonatan, mirándolo con completa confianza, como si pudiera darle su vida a guardar. Éste niega con la cabeza.

— Te tengo a ti. 

—Diferimos un poco en ese contexto, me parece.

Su sonrisa es relajada y divertida, y Jonatan sabe que no va a poder convencerlo de ser más receloso. No más de lo que ya es. David hace un gesto, quitándole importancia a sus palabras, y se acerca más, atrapando sus labios entre los suyos. Jonatan cierra los ojos y gime bajito; siente la sonrisa de David sobre sus labios antes de oírlo.

— Tus labios cuentan otra historia— le susurra David, al oído, y él se estremece.

Después de lo de Oaks siguieron una serie de trabajos impecables y David comenzó a ser más autónomo. Hizo tratos con otras bandas, y su nombre comenzó a sonar más: “El nuevo rey”, “el elegido”, “el próximo gran señor de la coca”; los fumados son creativos cuando están en su propio paraíso. 

A Saúl no le hizo gracia. Y por ende, tampoco a Abner.

— Ven conmigo.

Las palabras de David quiebran los recuerdos de Jonatan, que se percata de cómo su pulgar dibuja círculos en su hombro izquierdo y del tono de súplica de su voz. No contesta el pedido porque sabe a qué se refiere y no está seguro de querer responder todavía. Se sale por la tangente.

— Estoy contigo.

David apoya su frente contra su hombro y un suspiro escapa de sus labios.

— ¿Hasta cuándo?

La última gran ofensa la infirieron los de la Banda Norte. Había sucedido un jaleo entre vendedores, y querían ver al jefe. Sólo que no preguntaron por Saúl, sino por David. Esa misma tarde, durante una reunión en la cual David jugaba con su guitarra sin atender, Saúl perdió la paciencia e intentó arrojarle un jarrón; David lo logró evitar por centímetros, antes de salir como un gamo de la casa.

Luego le había pedido perdón, claro, a través de Jonatan, pero ya no era seguro permanecer en el terreno de Saúl.

Al poco tiempo dejó de ir al bar donde solía presentarse. Demasiado riesgoso.

Jonatan duda unos segundos, los últimos rayos del sol agonizando más allá de la ventana. El cabello rubio de David contrasta con su propia y oscura cabellera y le hace cosquillas en el rostro. No se mueve, y David se echa para atrás en la cama, guitarra y todo olvidado, menos la pregunta.

— Hasta siempre.

David parece satisfecho con eso y lo atrae hacia él, asiéndolo por la parte trasera de la chaqueta y jalándolo a la cama. Jonatan cede, cede a sus labios, a sus manos recorriendo su piel y su sonrisa de ángel caído. No tiene ahora el sentido común suficiente para pensar que nada de esto (su vida, su relación, todo) puede acabar bien, porque la vida está corriendo y parece querer pedirles cuentas (el FBI, Abner, Saúl, la Banda Norte sólo son el horizonte cercano).

Pero no puede. No puede pensar en nada de eso en este momento.

David besa como el fuego, y todo lo que puede hacer Jonatan es dejarse inflamar, como una hoja de papel. 

Fuera de la habitación, arde el cielo.

**Author's Note:**

> Para minigami, que es un sol.


End file.
